kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Catch the Mailman
"Let's Play Catch the Mailman" is the 26th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis The buddies play a game of Catch the Mailman. Meanwhile, Kaeloo tries not to get angry because of an insulting fan letter. Plot Kaeloo arrives excitedly to tell Stumpy and Quack Quack that she received a letter in the mail. Stumpy wants to see the letter, but Kaeloo refuses to let him because it's hers. Stumpy complains about the unfairness while Kaeloo says that she is the star and thus she is the only one who gets letters, and even points out that the show is named after her. Stumpy asks if he can at least have the stamp for his collection, to which she agrees. He runs off with the stamp as she opens the letter. However, her happiness disappears as the letter, which appears to have been written by a fan, praises Stumpy, Quack Quack and especially Mr. Cat, while criticizing Kaeloo herself for being boring. Kaeloo tries not to transform, but Stumpy keeps dancing around with the stamp stuck to his face, calling himself "Stampy", and she eventually transforms, only to state that she is funny too. Bad Kaeloo sticks the stamp on her face and starts dancing around like Stumpy and then beats herself up with a rock, thinking that it is "funny". She then reverts back to normal, having thought of a game to play. She explains the game: one person is the mailman and the others sit in a circle on the ground. The one playing the mailman walks around and delivers a letter to one of the people on the ground. Once the person realizes, they must chase and catch the mailman before they take their place. Kaeloo starts her round as the mailman, and she drops a letter next to Quack Quack, but he doesn't realize until Stumpy points it out, and he loses. Next is Quack Quack's turn, but Stumpy begs for a turn, so Quack Quack lets him be the mailman. As Stumpy runs around the others, Mr. Cat shows up and asks what they are doing, and Kaeloo explains the game to him. He tries to hit Quack Quack with a giant mallet, but he stops when he sees Kaeloo meditating (in an attempt to not get angry). Stumpy drops the letter behind Mr. Cat, meaning that Mr. Cat is now the mailman. Mr. Cat dresses up as a mailman and starts running around the others, and he drops a whole stack of letters near Stumpy. Stumpy celebrates while the "mailman" offers Quack Quack a bunch of stamps, which he violently sticks on his face. Kaeloo continues to meditate and tries not to get angry. Stumpy finds, to his annoyance, that his mail is just full of advertisements and bills. He finally finds an actual letter at the bottom of the stack, but the letter simply asks Stumpy to donate money. Mr. Cat continues finding reasons to torment Quack Quack, but Kaeloo will not get angry. Kaeloo asks if they can continue playing, but Mr. Cat refuses, since all mailmen are on strike because of ducks since several mailmen were attacked by ducks. He starts handing out petitions and holding protests, attacking Quack Quack to get revenge on ducks for mailmen. Kaeloo tries to stay calm, but then Mr. Cat insults her with the exact same words used in the letter, which makes her realize that he was the one who wrote the letter. She finally transforms, and he exclaims that he has won, but realizes far too late that that was a terrible idea. Bad Kaeloo beats him up into the shape of a box. Later, Kaeloo uses the "box" in the game instead of a letter, delivering it to Stumpy. Stumpy asks if he can open the "box", but Mr. Cat threatens to kill him if he even tries. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Quack Quack Trivia * This episode revealed that Stumpy has a stamp collection. * The opinions in Mr. Cat's letter to Kaeloo reflect those of some actual viewers of the show. * The title card of the episode implies that the address of the main characters (or at least Kaeloo's address) is 83 Happy Hill 23052 Smileyland. Gallery Photo 2.jpg Photo 3.jpg|Who is this show named after? Kaeloo Reading Letter.png Photo 4.jpg Bad Kaeloo Having Fun.png Photo 1-1.jpg|Bad Kaeloo trying to be funny Photo hello.jpg Let's Play Catch the Mailman.png Photo 5.jpg Photo 1-2.jpg Photo 2-1.jpg Photo oh yeah?.jpg|"Oh, yeah?" Photo 4-2.jpg|Mr. Cat as a mailman Photo 1-3.jpg|Mr. Cat as a mailbox 3523A868-A08A-4B21-9CDF-8153D82E11B8.jpeg 2C06AFA8-2FD9-4213-BE76-1054A856B80A.jpeg 47D0375C-0E26-4D16-ACBB-1922340913D0.jpeg 829FFB0B-4D63-4574-8745-0FCDF6E269B2.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes